El hermano mediano
by Misila
Summary: Cadmus ha creado algo mucho más valioso que la varita de Antioch o la capa de Ignotus. Algo capaz de traer a los muertos de vuelta. Pero él no lo necesita, al menos mientras tenga a Aurora.
1. El ingenio

El _Potterverso_, así como los hermanos Peverell, _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ y todo eso, pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. En esta ocasión, tenía que hacer cinco viñetas, cada una con una palabra. Están subrayadas para que las veáis y eso.

* * *

_**El hermano mediano**_

o-o-o

**I**

_El ingenio_

Lo has conseguido.

Te ha costado años de esfuerzo e intentos vanos, pero ahí está. Tan pequeña como poderosa, en la palma de tu mano brilla, negra y misteriosa, la _Piedra de la Resurrección_. Así la llamó Ignotus burlándose cuando les contaste, a él y a Antioch, que estabas trabajando en algo mucho más espectacular que una varita todopoderosa y un pedazo de tela invisible.

Tus hermanos te miran sorprendidos. Acabas de traer a vuestro padre de la muerte. Lo has hecho volver al mundo al que ahora pertenece, pero no dudas que acabas de crear algo que hará historia.

—Cadmus…—llama Ignotus. Está más afectado porque él apenas recordaba a Tristan Peverell—. No uses eso. Es peligroso.

—El enano tiene razón—coincide Antioch—. Los muertos deben quedarse donde están.

Te muestras de acuerdo.

Cuando vuelves a casa y encuentras a Aurora, piensas que no necesitarás esa piedra mientras la tengas a ella.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Vale. Me he enganchado al formato 155w; de hecho, las otras cuatro viñetas también tienen esas palabras. Y como Rowling no da nombres, habrá que tirar de inventiva.


	2. Al amanecer

El _Potterverso_, así como los hermanos Peverell, _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ y todo eso, pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. En esta ocasión, tenía que hacer cinco viñetas, cada una con una palabra. Están subrayadas para que las veáis y eso.

* * *

**II**

_Al amanecer_

—Estoy embarazada.

Ni la cantata más ingeniosa podría haber sonado mejor que eso. Aurora sonríe.

Pero no te das cuenta, porque _está embarazada_ y eso significa que dentro de poco la casa que compartís será un lugar menos tranquilo y tendrás un hombrecito al que enseñar esgrima o una pequeña dama que tendrá el cabello caoba de su madre y tus ojos azules y será tan guapa como Aurora.

Los meses pasan volando. Aurora embellece conforme avanza su embarazo, y nunca la has visto tan guapa como cuando vuelves al atardecer y te saluda con un beso, apenas unos minutos antes de romper aguas.

El parto dura toda la noche. Aurora grita, maldice y llora mientras pone todo su empeño en traer al mundo a vuestro hijo, pero tú no puedes hacer nada más que verla sufrir. Y cada alarido te abrasa el corazón como fuego.

Al amanecer nace el bebé.

Al amanecer muere Aurora.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Sí, según el cuento Cadmus no llegó a casarse, pero no olvidemos que _El cuento de los tres hermanos_ es una leyenda que surgió en torno a los Peverell. Supongo que Sorvolo Gaunt (y el propio Voldemort) son descendientes directos del hermano mediano.


	3. Elissa

El _Potterverso_, así como los hermanos Peverell, _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ y todo eso, pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. En esta ocasión, tenía que hacer cinco viñetas, cada una con una palabra. Están subrayadas para que las veáis y eso.

* * *

**III**

_Elissa_

Parte de tu alma está enterrada en ese ataúd.

Con Aurora.

Ves cómo le echan tierra para rellenar el hueco y prefieres cerrar los ojos. Tu Aurora no debería estar ahí, sino contigo. Con Elissa Peverell. Con los vivos.

Pero se fue.

No sabes qué debes sentir hacia Elissa. Te es imposible dejar de pensar que, de no ser por ella, Aurora seguiría contigo. Riendo, bromeando, jugando con su cabello caoba para provocarte con esa expresión inocente. Pero luego miras a la niña y no ves en ella más que a la persona que están enterrando frente a ti.

Y entonces recuerdas que Elissa también es tuya y quieres odiarte por haberla engendrado. Por ella, has perdido a Aurora.

Cuando el sacerdote da por finalizado el funeral, caes en la cuenta. Corres hacia tu casa, y tras unos angustiosos minutos encuentras lo que buscabas. La forma de recuperar a Aurora.

La Piedra de la Resurrección.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Uf, éste ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado, sin duda. Tan pocas palabras para expresar tanto... en fin, tiene 155 palabras, así que supongo que está bien.


	4. Comprendiendo

El _Potterverso_, así como los hermanos Peverell, _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ y todo eso, pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. En esta ocasión, tenía que hacer cinco viñetas, cada una con una palabra. Están subrayadas para que las veáis y eso.

* * *

**IV**

_Comprendiendo_

Lloras de alegría cuando la ves. Aurora ha vuelto.

No habla. Lo observa todo en silencio y con la expresión serena que tenía antes de ponerse de parto y marcharse. Pero es ella. Es tu Aurora, con su pelo caoba y su rostro angelical. Está contigo.

Te acompaña en todos tus quehaceres en los siguientes meses; no se separa de ti, como tampoco lo hace el anillo en el que está engarzada la Piedra. Te observa cantarle nanas a Elissa, contar entusiasmado a tus hermanos que _Aurora no está muerta_. Enfadarte cuando Antioch e Ignotus fingen no verla y te llaman loco.

Hasta que un día despiertas y Aurora no está a tu lado. La buscas por toda la casa y no la encuentras. Coges al bebé y sales al pueblo, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

La encuentras en el cementerio, mirando su lápida. Y su expresión ya no es indiferente, sino melancólica.

Y lo comprendes.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Pues realmente no tengo nada que decir, pero me he acostumbrado a poner notas... y bueno, ocupa espacio y tal.


	5. Contigo

El _Potterverso_, así como los hermanos Peverell, _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ y todo eso, pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. En esta ocasión, tenía que hacer cinco viñetas, cada una con una palabra. Están subrayadas para que las veáis y eso.

* * *

**V**

_Contigo_

Intentas que todo siga igual, pero no puedes ignorar la mirada cada vez más triste de Aurora, que te persigue aun cuando cierras los ojos. Dejas pasar el tiempo, creyendo ingenuamente que quizá diga algo cuando Elissa, que ya gatea, dé sus primeros pasos.

Aunque no quieras verlo, desde que nació tu hija caminas por el borde de un precipicio. Y el abismo se abre al fondo, voraz, dispuesto a engullirte en cuanto pierdas pie.

Intentas que Aurora hable a toda costa. Le gritas, incluso. Ella permanece impasible y triste. Fantasmagórica. Elissa rompe a llorar; quiere que la calmes.

Pero tú no quieres eso.

—Quiero estar contigo.

Recuerdas lo que comprendiste cuando la viste en el cementerio. La única forma de que realmente estéis juntos.

Te quitas el anillo. Aurora se desvanece, pero cuando sacas tu varita sabes que la verás pronto.

—_Avada kedavra_.

_Y así fue como la Muerte se llevó al hermano mediano._

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Qué triste es la historia del hermano mediano. Que, por cierto, en el libro no dice que se suicidase ahorcándose; eso sólo sale en la película. En fin. Esta generación me atrae poco, pero, y a pesar de los quebraderos de cabeza que me ha dado el 155w, me ha gustado escribir este fic.

¿Y a vosotros? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo os imagináis la muerte de Cadmus?


End file.
